confession dans le silence
by ylg
Summary: drabbles:: 1ère vignette : Shinji a encore quelque chose à dire à Kaworu, qu'il soit trop tard. 2ème : un rêve. 3ème : conséquences. MàJ, 4ème : des goûts et des couleurs. ::Shinji/Kaworu::
1. confession

**Titre : **confession dans le silence  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Evangelion  
**Couple/Personnages : **Shinji, Kaoru  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Gainax, Anno, Sadamoto

Pour Nelja, Kaoru/Shinji, "confession"  
(100 mots)

oOo

_Je l'aimais_, se dit Shinji. "Je l'aimais", répète-t-il à haute voix. "Kaoru, je t'aime," gémit-il, pour voir ce que ça fait de le dire, et aussi, parce qu'il n'y a absolument personne pour l'entendre.

Il n'a pas réussi à le lui dire, tant qu'il était temps. Il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache, maintenant, parce que ça aurait dû devenir un secret juste entre eux deux.  
Mais il a besoin de le lui dire, où qu'il soit désormais. Qu'il sache, que lui aussi l'aimait.


	2. rêves

**Titre :** rêves  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Neon genesis Evangelion, animeverse  
**Personnage/Couple :** Shinji/Kaoru  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax, et le dernier bout de paragraphe est inspiré par la fin d'une nouvelle d'Annie Proulx.

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "main"  
Pour Nayung  
180 mots

oOo

Il traverse des couloirs à la NERV. Il ne sait pas où il est exactement, ni où il va, mais ça n'est pas important. Il n'a peut-être simplement pas à être ni aller nulle part. Pourtant quelque chose cloche, dans ce décor. Comme un manque. Il s'arrête, examine les alentours, fouille ses poches, regarde ses mains, cherchant quoi.

Dans ses paumes ouvertes apparaît un lutin. Un elfe argenté avec des espèces de petites ailes, tout en cristal transparent et fragile, avec deux yeux rouges brillants.  
"Je t'aime, dit le lutin. Fais-moi apparaître, maintenant."

Sa main se referme sur le lutin. Il enserre tout son corps, laissant juste la tête dépasser au-dessus de ses doigts, avec la lumière rouge de ses yeux et son sourire. C'est chaud. Sa main sait ce qu'elle fait, sur la longueur du corps du lutin. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose et fuse.

Quand Shinji se réveille, les yeux de Kaoru le poursuivent encore. Son oreiller est mouillé de larmes. Sous sa main qui tremble, ses draps aussi sont mouillés


	3. mensonges

**Titre** : mensonges  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 24 – d'uh, s'il y a Kaworu cité comme perso…

**Prompt** : "Et en attendant, il s'attache, il perd et il souffre."   
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il s'attache, il perd et il souffre. C'est le jeu de la vie. Il le sait depuis tout petit. Si on n'aime personne, personne ne peut nous blesser. Mais alors on est seul. Si on se lie à une personne, il faut bien choisir : ça peut vous rendre plus fort, ou ça peut vous affaiblir.

En laissant Kaworu entrer dans son cœur, Shinji a cru que pour une fois, rien de mal n'arriverait. Kaworu avait l'air tellement parfait !  
Trop, au final. Une façade, un mensonge ! et encore une séparation violente.

Une fois de plus, il s'est trompé.


	4. faire connaissance

**Titre** : des goûts et des couleurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Neon Genesis Evangelion, série animée d'origine  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax

**Prompt** : « Comment préparer un sandwich d'après Shinji »  
pour Petite Dilly (réveillon '10-11)

**Avertissement** : l'idée de départ est plutôt crack, je sais...**  
Continuité** : épisode 24, duh.  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

« Parle-moi de toi, demande Kaworu.  
- De moi ? » s'étonne Shinji. C'est bien la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, qu'on lui pose une telle question. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, en tant qu'individu... et ce garçon en face de lui demande sérieusement, pas juste par politesse :  
« Oui. Tes goûts personnels.  
- C'est que, je ne sais pas trop...  
- Ta couleur préférée, ton genre de musique, ton plat préféré ?  
- Peut-être le bleu ; l'OST de _Lilia from Ys_ ; et puis... oh, tu vas trouver ça ridicule.  
- Mais non, promet Kaworu.  
- J'aime bien les sandwiches aux fruits.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je ne peux pas en faire chez Misato, comme elle ne sait pas cuisiner il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre – moi – prépare des menus équilibrés, et Asuka se moquerait de moi si elle savait...  
- On s'en fiche, d'elles. Dis-moi plutôt, et tu prépares ça comment ?  
- Beeen... avec du pain de mie occidental, grillé, et puis ce que j'ai comme fruits sous la main, quoi. »  
Shinji rougit, craignant de s'être trop dévoilé, et se défend en relançant la question :  
« Et toi ?  
- Moi quoi ?  
- Ben pareil, ce que tu aimes...  
- Sans doute le bleu ; la Neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven ; et un de ces sandwiches si tu m'en prépares un ? »


End file.
